A Quarter Mile At A Time
by afallenstar
Summary: What if Brian had decided to go native? What would happen to the gang then? How would it grow? How would they keep the cops off their tales? Mia and Brian, Dom and Letty.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Editor's note: I don't own the characters from the fast and the Furious. Enjoy

"You know this is bullshit." I told Tanner as he shoved me outside. "Brian

come on you should have cracked this case two weeks ago." Tanner reminded me.

"I'm not God." I replied. "I know relax relax please. Look there's all kinds of family

Brian now my question to you is have you been lying to yourself?" Tanner asked. I

looked away from him. I couldn't bring myself to answer it because I knew what that

would mean.

For me it wasn't a simple easy cut answer. If I answered what was truly in my

heart and that was yes. I loved street racing I remember what Dom had told me before

I had went out on a date with his sister Mai. She was well Mia stunningly perfect. "I live

my life a quarter mile at a time." There was just something about street racing that I

couldn't put my finger on. Hey before they stuck me in an 80,000 car that I wrecked

as Bilkis so kindly reminded me I wouldn't have fallen in love with that atomosphere. I

am not saying I didn't go into this job with a willing heart but now it was a lot harder.

For one thing I haven't had this real group of friends since I left home to be a

Cop. Sure Vince hated me but I liked to think I got along with the others well. At least

I hoped I did. And Dom was the best friend to everyone including me he took me under

his wing. Turning him in would be cruel. If I didn't though I'd loose more than just my

job I'd also be on the wanted market with a big target sign on my back.

I drove back to Harry's feeling pretty glum and kind of excited. Race Wars was

coming up and Dom was letting me drive for him along with Letty. Vince and Leon

would also be driving. Jess would be there for support but he'd also be there in case

anything went wrong. We had all just put together a Toyota Supera. So it should run

quickly the day of the race.

I couldn't sleep so I sat up listening for the sound of cars driving by in the night.

That and Mia could calm me down but not even Mia could help me make the choice I had

to make.


	2. The truth the whole truth nothing but

Chapter 2

The Whole Truth nothing but the truth

Editor's note: this review was really helpful and so I'm going to try and rewrite the chapter with more reaction and more on probation with us kind of deal. I appreciate all the reviews so hopefully! 

Editor's note: I have no part in the creation of this movie or the script etc. Thanks for the review! And thanks for the spell check. And to respond to There will be more!the question no this is not a one shot.

Is this a oneshot? If not, I really hope you continue this. Longer chapters would be nice.

There are a few spelling mistakes.  
You have:

"Bilkis", instead of "Bilkins."  
and  
"Supera", instead of "Supra".

Nothing a good proof-read can't fix!

Anyways, I really did enjoy this. I look forward to more; thanks for posting!

The team's reaction is... well, minimal.

Try more anger, more punches, swearing, etc. If Brian had come out and confessed like that, we would have witnessed violence equivalent to that of world war 3.

Try taking a new line every time someone different is talking. It's kind of hard to understand who's talking when you have two different people talking on the same line.

Spelling is much better, except for one little typing error:  
"Mai," instead of "Mia." (Very annoying).

I think Dom would have been alot more hesitant to accepting Brian as an ex-cop and letting him in Race Wars. I think Mia would have also needed time alone, she doesn't seem to be one to forgive and forget too quickly. She would definitely need more than a simple "I'm sorry, Mia."

You need to use rulers, or a change from bold to italic, something to indicate where you're editor's note ends, and the story starts. (You can do this after you upload documents and edit/preview them. Save the changes you make before posting it.)  
It really wasn't necessary to place the review there; I'm sure that people could just click on 'reviews' if they really wanted to read it.

Sorry this is so long, and also if I start babbling on, but I hate writing short reviews.  
A bit of constructive critism for a fellow writer!  
Thanks for updating, please please please please continue!

I made my decision that night before I went to sleep. I was going native on them.

Well, nobody's perfect and racing cars seemed like the perfect career for me. I'd have to

tell Dom and the others the truth. That was the hardest part. Would they believe I was

Formerly good cop gone bad? I mean I had saved Dom from the prison and bought him

back to the fort but was that enough that'd he'd trust me? Probably not.

I walked into the garage feeling ancy. We were getting ready for Race Wars so

Dom could make some money off my ass. Letty was necking Dom when I walked in Leon

and Jess were working on the cars that they had to tune up and Mai sweet Mai was working

on the paperwork. Vince was sitting on the couch they had in the garage a new addition. He

glared at me when I walked in.

Dom smiled at me. "Hey B what's going on?" Dom asked. Mai walked over to me and

Kissed me. "I have to talk to the whole group while I'm here." I said. Dom looked at me

suspiciously. "Tell us what?" Letty demanded. I gulped this was it this was the moment of

truth. They were all going to hate me I could just sense it. Vince was glaring at me. "What

is it Brian?" Mai prompted. "I was an under cover cop when I met you." I said. "What?"

Mai asked stunned and hurt I could tell she let go of my hand. "What do you mean was?"

Dom asked me. No one saw it coming not even me but Vince flew at me and started punching

every inch he could reach. "I couldn't turn you in!" I shouted. Dom kicked me hard twice. Mai

was crying. "I don't know if I can trust you Brian." Dom said. "Please Dom I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Letty asked as Jess and Leon pulled Vince off of me. My nose was bleeding.

"I told you I told you but nobody listened to Vince!" "Your on probation. You have a place

at Harry's still?" Dom asked me. "Probably not." I said wiping my mouth and rubbing blood

on my shirt. "Your under house arrest here. We're watching every move you make. We'll

see what happens then and I want my car back. You'll work in the store with Mai or here

with us." Dom said. "Do you have your badge with you Brian?"

I pulled it out. I remembered the day I got it and the point I was at in my life now

where I didn't want it. In fact I hated it but oddly enough it was what bought me to them.

"Dom you guys are my family now you've got to believe me." "I don't know if I can B. So

for the first part of the test your going run or I am over that badge with a car in the street.

Also you've got the cell phone?" Dom asked. "B I know they issued you a cell phone." I pulled

it out and handed it to him. Dom walked out of the garage the gang followed him. As they

walked passed me they smacked me on the back of my head. Vince laid it on extra hard.

"Mai." I began. "Save it Brian your under probation." Mai walked out smacking me on the

back on the head too.

I laid the badge and the phone on the road. Dom drove out in his car and

ran over the badge and phone four times. The cell phone smashed into bits and flew

everywhere. The team cheered at that. The car only just managed to flatten the badge

just a little bit. Dom threw that in the gutter.

I moved my stuff in that evening. I was given the smallest bedroom possible in the

house but I was grateful. I mean I know I was on probation but hopefully I could gain

everybody's trust back. They didn't talk to me through out dinner and Mai refused my help.

I sighed and went to the back yard. What could help them to trust me? I knew about the

truckers and the extra safety matters they were taking I could help Dom out with that.

But would that be enough?

editor's note: okay which reaction to B's story do we like better? This one or the old one? Thanks for the reviews! I am including him at Race Wars but that'll be in the next chapter. Anyways what do you think?


	3. Race Wars: Passing the Test

Chapter 3

Race Wars

Passing the Test

I can't believe I'm doing this I thought. Dom made me drive the Supra but he tailed closely behind making sure I didn't take off. Letty drove in front of me with Mai.

It had been a very frosty week at that house and I was not allowed to go anywhere without an escort. Dom said it might end after Race Wars but we'll see cause we can't take any chances Brian. Hey the cops were after me now thanks I could hardly go anywhere as it was. Okay okay so they'd nab Toretto as soon as they could but still. I knew how to avoid that my information should count for something. Apparently not. Letty still likes to smack the back of my head every chance she gets and so does Vince. Well, I know why he does. Mai still wouldn't talk to me.

The security officer at the gate marked the car. "Welcome to race wars." "Thanks." I followed Letty to the sight where we'd be camping out in the trailers. You could taste the excitement in the air. Racers every sex height race were all together partying and dancing. Now I knew why I had given up my badge. For those ten seconds or less I was free. A quarter mile at a time. I came to life again and blood started pumping through me.

Dom had me race right away and Letty was doing her own thing. I handed the cash to Dom as soon as I won. I won ten out of twelve races not bad for a first timer.

"Your doing good B so I might let you off the hook you get to join us tonight in a little

party okay? If you do as your told you might just win our trust back. You haven't

gone running to the cops so I'm impressed but only just. As for my sister that's her

choice to make." Dom said. He smacked me on the back of the head for just for good

measure.

Jesse was walking past us in a hurry.

"What do you got there Jesse?" I asked him. "I'm throwing in a pink slip just like you

did that way me and my dad can roll when he gets out of prison." Jesse said.

"Yeah well they're going to throw him back in prison when he beats you up

for betting his car." I told him.

"Brian I don't need advice from an ex cop okay? Look the fools running a Honda two '

thousand I'll win." Jesse said.

"Who are you racing?" I asked him curious. "Shit!"

Jesse ran to his car which was in place Leon was getting out of the driver side

and let Jesse in.

"Don't do it Jesse!" I said.

"Visualize the win Jesse visualize the win. Your not listening to me you need to

Listen to me!" Leon said. Jesse got in his car the driver of the Honda 2000 was Johnny

Tran.

"Jesse I'll bet he's put in more than 15,000 in that car." I said warningly. "A huh." Jesse nodded. He showed Tran the pick slip. I backed away this wasn't my show.

I walked back over to Dom and watched the race. Jesse put in his nos to soon and lost the race. Jesse drove away from the race. Leon came running over to his.

"Dom we got problems!" Leon said. "What?" Dom asked. "Jesse just raced

Tran for slips and he lost." "Oh shit." Tran pulled around and drove straight at us. We jumped out of the way. Tran came out incensed. "Toretto where's he going?" Tran shouted. "The car wash." "Whatever go fetch my car." "Go fetch your car? We're not on your block anymore so you better watch it." Dom said. "Swat came into my house disrespecting my family. Somebody knocked and it was you." "I never knocked on nobody!" Dom shouted. Vince and Leon gave me looks that were murderous. "Well

I didn't turn you in." I whispered. Vince punched my stomach as he walked towards Dom. Dom went flying at Tran and started beating the shit out of him. Blood was squirting from Tran's mouth. People gathered around watching the fight in a frenzy. It took two security guards plus Leon and Vince to get Toretto off of Tran. "I never knocked on nobody." As he passed me Dom kicked me in the shins. I was bruised too.

The atmosphere grew even wilder that night. Dom grabbed me from the trailor. "Come on lets go we're using you B. Your going to tell us what you know about the tuckers and what's going on. Your also going to help us fight them two heads are better then one except when its my head working and I am just driving I ain't in the truck." Mai followed us to the cars. I was shoved in the back of Dom's car roughly.

Mai looked at Dom with pleading look and tears in her eyes. "Dom please no! I have respected you and I haven't said anything. Please please don't go." Mai begged. My heart went out to her. "Mai- I began. Dom shoved me back. "B your in hot water and way way over your head. So don't push it. Mai I'm doing this for us." "Don't give me your bullshit Dom." Mai cried and walked a way giving me a dirty look. Why was I to blame?

It took us a long time to get to the highway to reach the three Honda's they used for the heist. Once again I was riding in the back but Vince was in the front taking Jesse's spot. The team seemed uneasy about it so I had to help them. "Dom the truckers are going to arm themselves with weapons to fight." I told him. "Well something we can use." Dom said. "Thanks." "Your going to fight against them. Knock them out with their own weapon whatever it takes B then you might be considered one of us. If you don't we'll leave you stranded by the side of the road no way back and that's a promise." Dom said. I gulped not much of a choice.

The heist was over quickly. I actually managed to knock the trucker out in the back of the head with his gun but not before he managed a few shots at us blocking our way. I felt guilty and relieved at the same time. I had managed to pull of and hopefully pass their test. We loaded the DVDs and cameras into the Honda's. It was hard labor but I did it. Dom looked at me as we loaded them back into their cars to be sold for cash the next day. "If you don't squeal you've passed the test. Party tonight everyone."

Leon went out to buy the beer. I approached Mai she smacked me. "Why didn't you stop him?" Mai sobbed into my arms. "Thank God your all right." "Mai?" I asked bewildered. "I was angry at you for being a cop but I guess I forgive you." "I guess that doesn't sound definite." I said. "We'll see you'll be under my watchful eyes." She said she kissed me than ran upstairs to her room. I loved that woman but god she was complicated.

We heard tires squalling and everybody looked outside. A dark blue Subaru was pulled into the driveway and Leon got out of the passenger side with the beer. A woman four foot eleven inches stepped out of the driver's side. She wore black leather top and white shorts. What had happened to Leon's car?

Editor's note: okay I know under no circumstance with Jesse working on the cars that they'd ever fall apart and they'd all be worried about Jesse but this is just the flow of the story.


	4. A New Idea

Chapter 4

An Idea is Forming

Editor's note: I am now going to describe actions in paragraphs and all the talking will be done like this

Dom: "Brian what do you know?"

"I know a lot that can help us Dom but we'd better get moving." I said. So hopefully that's easier to read. Thanks for the reviews I find all of them helpful and I try to fix the mistakes try. But the reviews are encouraging thanks! It's still Brian's point of view.

The girl as it transpired was pulling into the same station that Leon had walked to because he blew a tire. Her name was Kerri Simpson she was twenty one years old and she had provided the beer. Turned out Dom had seen her street racing and on some armature circuits. Dom didn't know what she did to make the money but it was definitely not legal. She came from a more middle class background and her parents would never give her two grand so she could illegally street race. In fact they knew nothing about it.

I talked to her when she came in.

Kerri: "Yeah I always had just enough what I needed roof over my head and love from at least one parent."

Leon: "That's what she told me anyways it was only last year when she got into cars and racing and a couple of friends she made at the bar she works at got her in."

Letty: "It smells and moves like a skank I don't think we can trust her Dom."

Kerri: "Funny I was just about to say you look trashy which is worse or is there a difference."

Letty leapt at her throwing a good punch. It surprised us all when Kerri returned the favor. Dom grabbed her hands.

Dom: "You ever touch my girlfriend again I'll smack you so you can't race anymore understand? Oh and you'll be escourted off the premises."

Leon: "Guys give her a chance."

Vince: "Look what happened when we gave him a chance."

I knew he meant me. "Hey I passed the test and you know it!"

Vince: "I'm still waiting for the day you go and run to the cops about what we did. So I can kick your ass."

I rolled my eyes. "Just because Mai chose me."

Mai had come back downstairs to see what the commotion was about. She took a good look at Kerri and then clung to my arm scowling. Jesse didn't seem to mind another female around though he was checking her out. She caught him and smiled in a friendly way. Not I'm flirting with you but hey. Mai kissed me. It caught me buy surprise.

Dom looked from Letty to Kerri. Letty was angry. I could tell.

Dom: "All right you can have a drink but that does know way make you a family member here okay?"

Kerri shrugged: "Do I look like an orphan to you?"

Dom: "No a lost sheep armature."

Kerri: "Cold very cold Dom."

Letty stormed upstairs and Dom followed her. Letty punched a hole in the wall. Leon looked at Kerri.

Leon: "I'll get you a drink."

Kerri nodded.

Leon went into the kitchen and Kerri followed him.. Dom came back down stairs reporting that Letty refused to come downstairs but that if Leon and Kerri were friends there was nothing he could do about it really unless things got violent. Mai was eyeing Kerri nervously too. I held on tightly to Mai.

"So does this mean you forgive me?" I whispered.

Mai: "Yeah."

I looked at Kerri: "Thanks."

Kerri looked back at me puzzled: "Your welcome I guess."

Kerri and Leonwere talking about cars. Mai and I were only kind of listening in. Dom pulled me aside.

Dom: "Brian I need your help. This is another way we know we can trust you. The cops know where my house is yes?"

I looked Dom right in the eye. "Yeah. How'd you think I found you."

Dom punched me on the arm: "Oh so you're a wise guy now huh? Seriously Brian what do you think we should do?"

"Look Dom I left the cop world to be with my family but I am not going to leave you. So I have an idea. We're both wanted. Your wanted for stolen items and I'm wanted for not turning them in. What do you say we drive around the fifty states for awhile keeping them off our tale making money joining the different street racers? Until we find a place we all agree to settle."

Dom: "Not a bad plan Brian O Connor let's put it into action. The rest of the team has to agree of course."

"When do we pack?"

Dom: "Tonight after we kick our guest out."


	5. Washington

Chapter 5

Washington

Dom, Letty, Vince, Leon, Jess, Mai and myself were all gathered around the kitchen table after everyone had left. "Where would they expect you to go?" I asked. "I've always planned to go to Mexico." Dom replied. "Why don't we give them a bit of a run and enjoy Mexico so we're not running in Mexico." I said. "Your coming with us?" Letty asked. "Of course I mean I have no desire to turn me or the rest of the team in." I said. Mai smiled at me. "So we just go from state to state racing until we get back to Mexico?" Leon asked. "Kind of stupid what if the cops catch us there." Vince said. "Would you rather be caught here?" I asked pointedly. "Shut up." Vince told me. "So anyways Jesse I'm gonna need you to look at those cars before we head out." Dom said.

Jesse went out into the garage while the rest of us packed up our stuff. Mai came into my room. "Kind of exciting isn't it?" Mai asked. "Yeah just a little." "So your riding shot gun with me in my car you still get to be baby-sat a little." "As long as she'll play with me." I said winking. Mai laughed kissed me punched me on the arm then left. It took us an hour to get everything ready.

It took us three hours driving time to reach Washington. It was cold when we got there. We checked into a cheap Motel when your street racing you don't want to attract much attention to yourself. Dom took me to go find some of the local car garages and a good place to eat so that we could feed the gang excuse me team.

We found a small coffee place called Izzo's. I questioned the name but it was packed with kids from eighteen to t twenty four. They eyed us as we came in. One of the guys got up and followed us to the counter. The others seemed to watch him as kind of a leader almost what Dom was to the team. Dom picked up his cell phone and called Jesse. "Yo we found a place to eat come on."

They drove up in their cars and pulled in. The guy who followed us to the counter seemed more friendly when he saw that they were with Dom. "Hey you new in town?" He asked. Dom ignored him for a few minutes to see what he'd do. He banged his fist on the counter. "New be." He said. Dom smacked him upside the head. He punched Dom in the stomach. Dom punched him back and he landed on his back on the floor. "First the name is Dom all right? It's hi how you doing and a little respect. Second never ever push my limits because it might just be the last thing you do. Now what's your name?" The guy let Dom help him up. He kicked Dom from behind and made him land on his back. "My name is Kris. And you don't mess with me either." Letty punched Kris square in the jaw. "Hi Kris I'm Letty." One of Kris's boys stood up to come and help him I blocked him.

Dom and Kris stood up. The woman behind the counter was glaring at Kris. "What have I told you Kris about keeping your fights outside my establishment? Now that the introductions are over what can I get you gentlemen for breakfast. I'll call the police." Letty nodded and sat down. Mai grabbed Dom and made him sit down. Kris wrote something down on a piece of paper. "Be there at midnight Betty knows how to get there." Dom nodded.

It was a mob scene a party lots more racers than what we had scene down in L.A that sounds crazy I know but some of them unlike Kris just come in overnight for the thrill. Dom put his car in and the Supera in I was racing two. Somehow I won the first race. Dom kept me racing after that sometimes throwing in Letty or Vince we didn't win every Race and Kris kept ignoring us.

We got back to the hotel exhausted and wiped. Mai and I said goodnight to Dom and Letty who were also sharing a room. Before he left he said, "Yo Brian we're staying here a couple more days." "All right Dom. But not too long or the cops will be up here to." "Gotcha. Night." Dom said. "Night don't do anything we wouldn't do." Letty said. "Oh that just leaves everything wide open then." Mai said with a smile. "Don't tell my sister that she abuses the privilege." Dom said. They walked away.


	6. Dirty Little Secret

Chapter 6

I entered into the restaurant with Dom, Mai, Leon, Letty, Jess and Vince behind me.

"Why am I first?" I pleaded.

"Because your life is well more expendable then mine." Vince replied.

"Oh very funny." Mai slapped him. I felt a little bit better.

Kris did not look to happy to see us. I suppose beating him and his thugs if that's what you could call them wouldn't be too bright and sunshiny since they'd lost the race. But I mean it was a public restaurant it was not like he could do anything about it well maybe start another fist fight with Dom.

"What can I get you kids?" Izzo asked.

"Anything they like apparently since they've got all our money." Kris muttered.

"All of it? Wow you are cheap bastards pretending to be racers. I mean if you could race maybe just maybe your team might of won but nah who am I kidding not in this life." Dom smirked.

Kris stood up his fist raised. We stood behind Dom.

"If there's any trouble I'll kick the both of you out paid or not." Izzo said.

"Relax I'm friendly with the cops." Kris said.

"Do you roll in the dirt with the pigs too?" Dom asked.

"Look are you going to order or not?" Izzo demanded.

We stood aside. Kris barked at his group an order to go.

"They're locals I don't usually play favorites but they are my usual business." Izzo said.

Dom nodded. "Well we won't be very long in town."

"How long is long?"

"We're leaving tomorrow." Dom replied.

"After you scare away my customers terrific." Izzo murmured. She began to write down our orders.

Mai was making eyes at me when Leon sat next to Dom.

"Man, my son would love this shit."

"Your what?" Dom thundered. You could hear crickets chirping the next state over. All of us were stunned. I think if he really wanted to Dom would have hit him.

"First him then you now. Who is this son of yours?" Dom asked.

Leon turned red. "Oh I didn't mean to say that allowed and um my son he'd be now I'm not sure. I mean I got the girl pregnant when I was fourteen and she was thirteen."

"So you're a father?" Jesse asked stunned.

"Well, I've never been much of a father have I? But then the family's never given me much of a chance."

"Where does she live?" Dom asked.

"What does it matter? I steal from trucks, I'm a street racer and the mother hates me."

"Did you offer to take care of it?" Dom asked.

"Yes I did but there was no way in hell I was touching the baby." Leon murmured. "To quote the mother's mother."

"Where does she live?" Dom asked again.

"Well last I heard Texas." Leon said.

"We'll head there soon find that address."

Leon nodded. He hadn't taken out the address since he left. The rest of us just stared at him in shock not knowing quite what to say.

Editor's note: since there's not much known about Leon and Jess I can play around with that with dirty little secrets and yes I know that'd it be a very difficult for him to keep something like that from Dom but yeah it just works for this story. Thanks for all the reviews.


	7. The New Engine

Chapter 6

Idaho

"You do know that Idaho is full of farmers right?" Letty asked Dom as we loaded suitcases into the cars. "Yes but we can give the kids a run for their money plus chances are they get pretty bored in that land open roads who knows they could have a cool system and it's in the country." Dom said. "Okay whatever you say big brother I'm going to ride with Brian." "Good make sure he doesn't run out on us. Jesse I need to talk to you when we get there." "Problem with the car I can look at it now I've got the tools." Jesse said. "Nah no problem with the car just to talk to you." "Sure thing." "Everybody in. Brian follow my lead, Vince, Letty, Leon and Jesse. After that I'll bet five hundred who can get to Idaho first."

Brian was neck and neck with Dom's car. Vince and Leon were bumping his rear. Mia was laughing her head of. Brian was glad to see her smile again. They pulled into the next gas station available. "It was a tie!" Letty said. "Whose side are you on?" Dom glared at her. "Yours obviously because I love you." "It was a tie you just said it yourself!" Mia retorted. They laughed.

Dom handed Mai the money for everybody's gas tanks. "Find out what you can about how big cars are around here." "Are you sure they don't race tractors?" Mai asked. "Hey that could be fun. Make a couple bucks." "You've never driven a tractor." "Neither have you." "Good point." "Jess come here a second."

"What's up Dom?" I walked over with Jess curious. "I found blueprints of an engine that you were designing how come you never told me about it?" Dom asked. "Because we'll never get it on the market." "With that attitude we won't. Look who your talking to the magic man. We should make money travel set up our own garage get the right tools and sell the product." "Not in this life time." "Defeat attitude is not your nature." Dom said. Jesse smiled at him. "I got drinks for everyone too." Mai said. Letty was helping her carry them out. "All right we found a location that loves cars in a little hole in the ground town called Anos. So there you go." Letty said. "What'd you say?" Dom asked. "I just mentioned cars and the little old guy got excited. It was hilarious. But he knew what a Nissan Skyline was." "That is truly amazing cars have reached the end of the world." "Not quite but you can see it from here." I put in. Mai wrapped her arms around me.

We reached a town of a six block radius and the houses more than eight miles apart. There was one diner place but that was only because it was off the highway. We decided to check it out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

[Editor's note: Hey guys sorry it took a long time for the update. I have been busy and I have had no internet. :( I am currently checking into a beta to edit this so it will be more reader friendly and not so many errors. If you know of any who'd want to do it or can recommend a beta editor that' d be great! I appreciate all of the reviews and hopefully you keep reading. Thanks!)

We checked into a motel 6 in Amos Idaho. This little Podunk town that was in the middle of nowhere. "Man I am not used to staying in these kind of conditions." Dom said. "Really?" I asked. Dom punched me on my arm. "The last time I stayed in a motel like this was when I was six and we went on a trip to Arizona. We could barely afford it but mom wanted us to see part of the world." Dom said. "I don't know why I hardly remember the trip. But hey this trip could be for mom." Mia said. "Oh yes she'd love that all of us running from the law." Letty said. We were all hanging out in Letty and Dom's room. Leon came back in with a big grin on his face. "What's up with you you look like a clown." Vince said throwing a piece of popcorn of him. "Ah it's just that Kerri has agreed to meet me in Texas." Leon said. "The same time your going to see your kid? Oh she'll love meeting your baby mamma." Dom said rolling his eyes. "Man you called her and told us where we are? How do you know the cops aren't listening to the call dumb ass?" Vince asked. "They haven't flagged your cell phones because I didn't turn in the numbers like I was supposed to." I said. Mia and I were sitting in the bed. I had her in my lap.

"All right boys and girls we will be racing tractors." Jesse said coming into the hotel room. "Tractors what is that white trash race?" Letty asked. "Apparently it's a challenge to race through a corn field. And it's what your doing." Dom said. "Wow from the tracks to the field now there's a story." Letty said laughing. "Let's get some grub man." Jesse said. "Works for me." Mia said. "I'll go with you." I said. "Cool bring me back some fries." Dom said. "What do we want?" Jesse asked. "Pizza sounds good. Actually let's just order in. hopefully they have delivery." Dom said. "Eight where's the phone book?" I asked. I looked in the drawer underneath the lamp.

We ordered two large pizzas one with everything on it and the other one was a pepperoni pizza. It was good. After we ate we piled into the cars. We drove to one of the local farms.

Craig owned the farm. His parents were elderly and sick so we wouldn't run into them. They had some nice tractors I mean these were almost mini cars for your field. We did a walk through of the course. Craig introduced us to his friends Jamie and Erin. They were pretty cool. Dom raced Craig first and surprisingly beat his ass. Then I raced Jamie. He was pretty fun. We bumped the tractors into each other to try and knock each other off course. We won three hundred bucks. Not our usual best but hey little towns what can you do.

We all went back to the hotel. "We're we headed next Dom?" I asked him. "Well Utah we're heading down to Texas so Leon can meet his son and meet his little toy there." Dom said rolling his eyes. "She is not a toy." Leon snapped. "Whatever she's your baggage so you'd better check it. And if the cops catch up to us I'm blaming you." Dom said. "Yeah whatev." Leon said. "You won't be saying yeah whatever if your in prison and some asshole tries shove his - "Yeah yeah I got it I got it." Leon said interrupting Letty. "You will get it when I throw a brick at your head if we do get caught." Dom said half joking half serious. "Hey I am not the one on probation." "Yet." Jesse, Vince and I said together. "Man shut up B your still on probation." Vince said rolling his eye. "Get some sleep guys six oh clock comes early and I wanna be out of this fucked up Podunk town." Dom said. "I still cannot believe the words we're going to Utah came out of your mouth." Letty said laughing. "Yeah all that's in Utah are Mormons what are we gonna do there?" Vince whined. "Maybe we can play bingo with the Mormons." Letty said laughing. "Brain would you like to have four wives?" Mia joked. "No." I said rolling my eyes. "I hate Mormon cops." Vince complained. "You hate all cops." I pointed out. "Shut up B." Vince snapped. "Trust me guys I hate the idea of Utah just as much as you do but it's on the way to Texas. Plus not all Mormon kids are good girls and boys. I bet we can race a couple of them looking for excitement." Dom said. "Man you've gone nuts." Jesse said. Dom smacked him on the back of his head. "Night guys." I said. Mia and I went to our hotel room.


End file.
